


High in the Sky

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is a futuristic flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Delphine sighed in disgust as she stared at her image in the cam. She didn’t like the girl that she saw staring back at her. These outfits were completely ridiculous. She knew that vintage was in, but could clothing from a hundreds of years ago really be called vintage? She didn’t think so. And then there was the ridiculous name tag. “Delphine Beraud.” Apparently Cormier didn’t sound enough like a genen name. On top of that, it wasn’t even written on holo paper. They had literally printed their names onto those ancient plastic name tags. Ugh. This job was going to be a nightmare. The things that you do in pursuit of your dreams.

 

She had wanted to leave home ever since she could remember. As a “natural,” her job options were limited, to say the least, and even more so on her home planet. She wanted to be an engineer or pilot, but here she was, stuck as a flight attendant for the rich. She had been training for years on simulations at her school, and was in the top of her class, but even with that she was unable to get a higher position on the Neolution. Dyad Airlines only hired naturals for positions that they couldn’t fill with genens, and even then they tried to pass them off for higher class citizens.

This was going to be her first journey on the ship, and it was estimated to last about 2 months. They had loaded up supplies, and now all that was left was to go and pick up the passengers at the city port. The beginning of the flight was to be a “blast from the past” and there was a mock airline seat section that was actually modeled after the ancient machines, hence the ridiculous outfits. Although there was actually a quite practical take on it too; takeoff tended to be quite rough, and the controlled setting would keep the passengers happy.

She took one last deep breath and gave herself a disapproving once over in the cam before heading out to the ramp so that she could greet the passengers. There were to be a few groups of travelers, but she would be personally responsible for only one of them, thank the lord. The blinking light on her watch alerted her to their arrival, and she stepped out into the sunlight to greet them. The unusual appearance of her travelers shocked her for a moment. It was a fair sized group, but that wasn’t even the surprising part. Four of the women seemed to be from the same genen batch. It was rare to see idents together, since a single family would raise only two together at the most. Not only that, but one of them seemed to be in a relationship with a natural. She quickly blinked away her amazement before introducing herself, trying to hide her country accent. “Hello,” she said with a smile, “My name is Ms. Beraud, and I’ll be taking care of you throughout your journey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima stared up in awe at the ship in front of her. The Neolution was massive and perfectly designed to fly through open space. No matter how many times she flew, she never could get used to the majestic beauty of these ships. All she wanted to do was see how they worked, and work with them. She was traveling with some of her idents, but she didn’t know them very well. They were all from different places, and France was the first place that they had visited together. Sarah, Beth, Alison, and their families were the people she was traveling most closely with, but other idents were also on their flight. She tried to hold in her giggle at the uniform of their flight attendant, and the shock in her eyes made it even harder.

However Cosima wasn’t the only one who noticed the surprised look that Ms. Beraud gave them. “It’sa reunion,” mumbled Sarah a bit roughly, stepping forward. “Our stuff’s all on the ship, yeah?” Sarah was one of Cosima’s indents, and her past was a bit fuzzy. She had grown up on Great Britain with her brother Felix, but then after they moved to Canada, she had been skipping planets. Her husband Paul was quite a mystery; although he was a natural, he had been born to two genens who were rich enough to give him a good status in life. Cosima was curious about how he had ended up having a kid with a person like Sarah, but, single herself, she was in no place to judge.

"Yes ma’am," Ms. Beraud replied politely. "Follow me, and I’ll lead you all to your seats." Cosima grinned as all of her companions followed the attendant up the ramp while she brought up the rear. There was something unusual about Ms. Beraud, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She shrugged to herself and boarded the ship. It didn’t really matter right now; two months would be PLENTY of time to learn about the fascinating flight attendant.


End file.
